


Love Is A Choice

by PaintedBird1214



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Confessions, Forgiveness, M/M, Reconciliation, Tumblr, fight, talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedBird1214/pseuds/PaintedBird1214
Summary: Alex and Thomas had another fight so Alex texts his friends. John knows what's up.





	Love Is A Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this was inspired by the pictures mentioned in it. I found them a few days ago and had this sudden revelation that completely changed my view on love and I needed some way to express it. The idea for this came to my mind one or two days ago and today I got back into the swing of things (Meaning I'm finally writing again) so I decided to write it now. It's currently a little past 3:30 in the morning. Anyway, back to the point, the posts mentioned in the photos are from acutelesbian on Tumblr

It had happened again. They'd had another fight. Over what? Alex couldn't tell you. He was sure Thomas wouldn't have been able to either. That was how it usually was. They'd disagree about something small until it became an argument which would finally evolve into a full-fledged fight. The origin of the fight got lost to their minds somewhere between the argument and the fight. Over the past month or so, these fights had became frequent, almost expected. It was tearing Alex apart. This relationship was the best thing Alex had ever had.

Thomas was in their room and Alex was in the living room on the couch. He had a blanket wrapped around his body but he still felt cold. He always felt cold without Thomas. He wondered if Thomas felt the same. He hoped he did. That would mean he still loves Alex. To distract himself from the cold, he opened his phone and clicked to his texts. He opened the group chat with Herc, Laf, and John. 

_Thomas and I got into another fight_

His friends knew all about their fights. Really they knew everything. They'd occasionally joke about knowing so much they might as well be in the relationship themselves. A reply came only a minute later. 

_John: Alex, I think you need to read this._   
_Image_   
_Image_

Confused, Alex opened the first picture. It was one of those Tumblr posts. It was all one paragraph minus a single sentence from a second person at the end. He skimmed through it quickly. It talked about how the traits a person fell in love with were the same traits they fell out of it. Alex couldn't help but compare that to Thomas. Alex didn't bother to open the second image. 

_Are you saying I've fallen out of love with him? That I should break up with him?_

Alex barely had time to blink before he received John's reply. 

_John: Read the second one you idiot._

Finally, Alex clicked on the second image. This one was also from Tumblr and from the same person that posted the first image. It was much longer than the first, broken into multiple paragraphs. He took his time reading the second one. It was all about what love is. When he began he easily agreed that it was a feeling. As he read on, he started questioning everything he knew about love. At the end, he had to pause. He read it again and again. A fourth time as well. 

Then it clicked inside him. As quickly as he could, Alex scrambled off the couch, the blanket falling to the floor. Alex practically ran to the bedroom and slammed the door open, startling Thomas from where he was reading a book in the bed. "What the hell, Alexander?"

"I've figured it out Thomas!"

"Figured what out?" Thomas asked as he bookmarked his page and set the book down on the bedside table. 

"How we can fix our relationship. How we can get past these stupid fights and sleepless nights."

"And how would that be?" Alex realized he had somehow managed to drop his phone and not realize in his hurry to get here as he went to grab it only to realize it wasn't there. 

"Oh, hold on a moment." He hurried out of the room and saw his phone lying on the floor i the middle of the hallway. He hastily grabbed it and made his way back to the room. Once he made it to his destination, he tossed the phone toward Thomas. "Look at those images John sent."  
Thomas seemed skeptical, eyeing the phone suspiciously but he didn't say anything, instead opening Alex's phone and clicking on the first picture. Alex waited anxiously, finding his way to the edge of the bed by the time Thomas got to the second picture. He watched Thomas's eyes as they flickered back and forth. When Thomas was done, he set the phone down. "I've been having a lack of the feeling of love lately. Haven't you?" 

"Yeah, I have actually."

"And we've been trying to force it back," Alex continued. "But we're trying to force feelings, something that is changing constantly as the post says it-"

"Instead of choosing to work through it with communication and time," Thomas finishes for Alex. Alex nods, his head. 

"I want this relationship to work. I want you to be my rock again."

"I want it to work too. I want you to be my universe again. But where do we start?"

"Right where the post says to start, with communication. Figuring out what went wrong and how to fix it." Thomas nodded his head. "So, tell me, what went wrong?"

"I worry about you Alex. I worry about you a damn lot. Too much. I didn't mind it at first. I loved helping you. But as time went on, it became stressful, having to worry about not only my regular life but you as well? I still want to help you but it's hard when you refuse my help. I don't mean to but I can feel myself subconsciously pulling away from you because it's so damn stressful," Thomas answers honestly. "I know it's not what you like to do but if you could just listen to me every once in a while and get some sleep or eat that stupid granola bar so you have something other than coffee to run off, I could stop worrying about your health so much."

Alex is stunned for a moment, unable to do anything but stare at the other man. "Tommy...I had no idea it affected you that much. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried to tell you. Every time you refused me I would say I was worried but you never listened."

"I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry," Alex apologized, throwing his arms around the taller man. "I'll try to listen more."

Thomas wrapped his arms around Alex in return and kissed the top of his head, something that hadn't happened in more time than Alex would like to think about. "Good, that's all I ask." There was a moment of silence before Thomas spoke again. "So what went wrong for you?"

Alex sighed and pulled away just enough to look Thomas in the face. "You're so...overbearing sometimes. I used to love every bit of it. It meant more time with you but as we fell out of the 'new couple' phase, it became annoying. It became less time to do work, less time to do anything productive. And I know it's because you were- are- worried but even during the days I do put work down and take care of myself, you're checking up on me constantly. When I'm out with friends, you text me every couple hours. At home when I'm actually relaxing, you keep me in your sights practically all the time. Sometimes I've refused to listen because you're worrying too much."

"I guess I am a little much sometimes and, though it's a little embarrassing to say, it's not always because I'm just worried. I'm clingy sometimes and I've always known it can get out of hand sometime but I've never had someone tell me to stop so I've never had a real reason to stop. I'll try to get control of that. I'll try really hard. If I'm ever getting to be too much, please just tell me, okay?"

"I will."

They sat staring at one another for a few minutes before Alex decided to break the silence. "I feel like this has helped us. Do you?"

Thomas nodded. "Yeah, it feels like we understand each other a little more."

"And there's this lightness too. Like some weight being lifted off my shoulders. Do you feel it?"

"Yes! Yeah I feel it." The two smiled at each other, happiness flowing through their veins, making itself obvious in their expressions and body language. Then Thomas leaned forward and crashed their lips together. It was sloppy and desperate but they hadn't really kissed in a few days so it was pretty overdue. When they pulled away, the smiles only grew. 

"I'm glad John sent you those pictures," Thomas admitted.   
"Me too," Alex agreed as he fell into Thomas's arms, his head ending up on the taller man's chest. "I suppose I should thank him for this enlightening evening." Thomas hummed his agreement as Alex grabbed his phone from where it was lying on the bed.

_Thank you, John. That second picture was exactly what we needed. We've talked and I think we just experienced a good start on the road to recovery._

As Alex set down his phone, he felt a wave of warmth wash over him. He finally felt warm again, with Thomas truly by his side again. He knew they still had a long way to go before they were fully healed but after all the fights, he was content with just being in Thomas's arms again. They had already gotten the main problem off their chests and each had promised to work on their own problem. There wasn't much more he could ask for. That night Alex slept better than he had in months.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
